


Feed the Fire

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Challenges, Drabble, Endearments, Epilogue, F/F, Female Bonding, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Power Dynamics, Promises, Rivalry, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Secret Admirer, Short One Shot, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “It’s going to be very different than last time, you will see."





	Feed the Fire

Much as she hated to admit it, nor would she ever want to, Rin couldn't help but respect Luvia Edelfelt.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rin scrutinized Luvia as she talked to fellow magus colleagues at the Clocktower. No matter how she looked at her, Luvia always managed to carry herself in such a graceful and shiny, pompous manner. Always with a smile on her face.

Like she had  _gored_  out any sense of human decency, replacing it with porcelain stubbornness. Much like how Rin was before the Holy Grail War began.

Luvia was a skilled and powerful magus, coming from a distinguished lineage of magi, just like Rin. She was a worthy rival, her fighting skills and magic prowess knowing no bounds, and Rin knew that was why she had to come to admire Luvia.

Rin knew that Luvia wasn't one to bolster and turn tail; Rin was worthy in her eyes for any challenge, even if it was just to spite her, and Rin loved that.

Before Rin took her eyes off the blonde, Luvia walked up to her, hands folded in front of her, and then smiled brightly, too brightly. Rin blinked, and found her face growing hot, wondering if the room just got warmer.

"I do hope you've been brushing up on your fighting skills, Tohsaka." Luvia spoke, the corner of her squeaky-clean mouth tilted in a smirk. "I can't wait to see how strong you've gotten since then, even when I completely trounced you!" The undercurrent of big-headed glee in the blonde's voice made Rin's eyes tingle faintly in recollection.

"Oh, I  _have_  been, Luvia. And trust me, you'll be getting more than what you bargained for. It's going to be very different than last time,  _you_  will see." Rin responded in kind, arms crossed and a smirk growing in her face, a prideful warmth bubbling in her chest.

After only a moment, Luvia placed a hand on Rin's shoulder, eyes meeting, and her smile become more genuine, a respectful glint in her eyes. "I'm looking forward to it, Tohsaka, I  _promise_  you that."

Rin gave Luvia the same expression, the respect for the blonde back two-fold. "The feeing's mutual."


End file.
